


Tripping Over You (Literally)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Wynonna gets a little too carried away after shooting a revenant and ends up tripping and hurting her ankle, so Dolls takes her home.“If you're one of those people who sleep naked we’re going to have a problem,” Wynonna says, raising her eyebrows at him as he flops back onto her bed, this time under the blankets and much closer to her.“Oh yeah?” He questions, turning his head to face her.“Well, if that's the case there won't be much sleeping being done, and I personally am exhausted,” she says.





	Tripping Over You (Literally)

It takes much less coaxing than Wynonna expects to get Dolls to stay overnight with her. After a long day of hunting revenants- and extensive research on this specific one in particular that was especially hard to find information about- Wynonna wants nothing more than to crawl into bed and fall asleep. But now she sits in Dolls’s car; he drove her home after the successful kill resulted in an overexcited Wynonna tripping over a tree root, twisting her ankle. It's fine, nothing but a slight bruising in the morning, she's sure, but she doesn't tell Dolls that. When she fell to the ground, hissing in pain, he was at her side instantly, helping her up and even offering to carry her. She could walk fine on her own, it was nothing but a slight bump, but she enjoyed his worry and protectiveness- just more evidence that he cared about her. She knew he did, of course, but that didn't stop something from coursing through her every time he got her a new ice pack and asked her how she was feeling- and even when he growled at her to stop moving when she didn't absolutely have to. But naturally, she milked this newfound affection- and how easy it was to convince him to walk her inside, and now sit with her on her bed.

    “I should get going,” Dolls said, checking his watch and sitting up. 

    “No,” Wynonna breathes, her hand flying out to his hip, to hold him back from standing up. She sits up with a small groan, and instantly Dolls’s attention is back on her. 

“Stay,” she says.

He looks at her, his eyes careful and searching. “You sure?” He asks. Something inside of her lights up, a little flicker of heat in her chest. He wants to stay, just as much as she wants him to.

She smiles, a real genuine smile filled with all the adoration and compassion she feels. She almost thinks it's love, almost. Every time the thought enters her mind she pushes it away. Love- real, romantic, non-platonic, not purely sexual love is a foreign thing to her, or at least has been for a while now. It scares her, even though a part of her- a part she'll never admit- wants it. 

    “Of course,” Wynonna says and drops back under the covers. “Come here.”

He stands and slips his shoes off, looking at Wynonna for confirmation before tugging his shirt off over his head. 

Like always, she's awestruck by his abs. It takes a few seconds before she can come up with coherent thoughts again. 

    “If you're one of those people who sleep naked we’re going to have a problem,” Wynonna says, raising her eyebrows at him as he flops back onto her bed, this time under the blankets and much closer to her. 

    “Oh yeah?” He questions, turning his head to face her. 

    “Well, if that's the case there won't be much sleeping being done, and I personally am exhausted,” she says. 

Dolls smirks, and Wynonna is suddenly aware of how little space there is between them, how quickly and easily she could fit her mouth to his and close the distance. The thought is a nice one, and he's staring at her, at her lips, so she fulfills it. It's been too long since she's kissed him. A few hours, at most, and she's suffering because of it. 

His lips are warm, full and soft and gentle. She sighs ever so quietly into his mouth and his fingers find her waist, tugging her closer so her body is curved against him. She breaks away from the kiss for a breath and pulls right back in, touching his chin to slow it down. She  _ is  _ tired, after all. She just wants to be tired with him. 

They kiss for a long time, close and warm and admittedly exhausted. Wynonna is almost surprised that things didn't escalate into anything more; there was so much tension between them, practically ready to burst that she expected things to go at least a little further. If she was with anyone else, they would have. But this was Dolls. He was different, and he made her be different. Things were slower, and this was how they were meant to be. Not sex right after the first kiss, like with Doc. Not sex out of physical need, or to fill an emotional void, like with any other guy she’d hooked up with before. Instead, it was real. It was slow and genuine and it was going to take time and it was going to last and it was going to be worth it. 

    “How's your ankle?” he asked again. 

She smiled against his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his middle. “If you ask me that one more time,” she mutters, “I’m kicking you out and you're sleeping on the floor.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi in the comments or on my Tumblr under the same username! :)


End file.
